The Heart Brings You Back
"The Heart Brings You Back" is the eleventh episode and mid-season premiere of the second season of One Tree Hill and the 33rd produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on January 25, 2005. Haley is surprised when her older sister Taylor comes to town, but not as shocked as Nathan, who recognizes Taylor from a past tryst. Meanwhile, Brooke and Felix decide to become boyfriend and girlfriend, while Jake surprises Peyton when he shows up in Tree Hill. Anna confides a deep secret to Lucas. Synopsis After seeing Brooke and Felix confirming their newly official relationship, Lucas walks home heartbroken as it begins to rain. Waiting at the apartment, Nathan realizes that Haley is going to be very late and blows out the candles at their romantic dinner he made. Meanwhile, Haley arrives at the train station with Chris Keller. She doesn't know how she ended up there, but they get on the bus to go on tour. Haley then snaps out of her daydream and changes her mind with what she is going to do, after kissing him, she tells him she isn't coming with him and forces Chris to leave on his own. After telling Karen that she did sleep with Keith, Deb awaits Karen's reaction. Shocked, Karen tells Deb to get out of the cafe and Deb can't do anything except follow her orders. As Nathan waits for Haley to get home, he receives a knock at the door. As he answers, he finds Taylor at the door, Haley's sister who invites herself in, to stay. After seeing Jake, Peyton gets Rick to leave and is overjoyed to see Jake. Jake is also happy and apologizes for never replying to her emails as Nicki might find out where he is. Haley gets home to find Taylor waiting for her arrival and unhappily accepts her into the house. As the married couple bicker silently, they both agree it's going to be easier to get through the following days if they stick together. Anna is still annoyed at Lucas after breaking up with her and ignores him going to school. As Brooke meets up with Lucas, she tells him about her and Felix and how happy she finally is, and Lucas is forced to support her even though he wants to go out with her too. Karen calls Andy to talk to him and as she does, a woman answers, she tells him he is in the shower and Karen assumes he has been with her and pretends to be just a normal student and hangs up on the other woman. As Jules gets a job at Tric, Lucas goes to see her and sees that Dan calls her, sparking his curiosity. Later that day, he goes and sees Jules and asks how she knows Dan. Jules covers up her little scam as saying he was calling for credit card references as she bought the car from him. Jake and Peyton are together and he tells her that as he went to meet Peyton, he saw Haley kissing some guy at the train station. Peyton realizes it must be Chris and is shocked at her behavior. At the river court, Nathan still won't let Lucas play basketball after his mom has banned him from playing until he takes the heart test. He tells Lucas about Taylor staying and that he doesn't want to go home and also tells him that it was Taylor he lost his virginity to, the two end up laughing at this and tease each other. Meanwhile, Brooke tells Felix how sick she is of her parents and everything they are selling and the constant yelling. Felix offers her dinner to keep her out the house, but the restaurant he leads her to makes Brooke refuse to go in as it is the dine-and-dash restaurant from dare night, Felix laughs at her admitting he paid before he left. Eventually returning back home, Taylor and Nathan arrange to go on a run together. Taylor asks Nathan about his and Haley's stressful relationship, as he tells her about their troubles, Taylor flirts with him and puts on lotion as she talks in just a towel. Felix promises to take care of Brooke as Anna goes to see Peyton. She apologizes and wants to talk about it all as she is really upset as Lucas has just broke up with her. Peyton, being a good friend assures her that there is nothing wrong with her, when Anna worries there is, and hugs her. Reading this as mixed signals, Anna follows their hug by trying to kiss Peyton. When Peyton pulls away, Anna becomes extremely embarrassed and walks out the room. The next day, Anna is still embarrassed, but Peyton doesn't care, she tells her not to be afraid of who she is, she asks if they can still be friends, but Anna believes other wise. The following day, Nathan and Taylor go on their run. As they finish, the two end up running into the sea together to have a good time. Felix goes to see Lucas, furious with him breaking up with his sister. As Felix yells, they start to fight. Throwing Felix to the floor, Lucas backs away, but Felix has other ideas. As he walks away, Felix grabs his legs forcing Lucas to fall to the floor and whack his head of the picnic table, Felix continue to kick him leaving Lucas badly beaten on the floor. Back at the beach, Nathan takes Taylor to his parent's beach house and that is when Taylor remembers who he is, Taylor admits she is homeless and has been kicked out of college, they both decide to keep their secrets to ensure Haley never finds out. Jake confides in Peyton telling her he is constantly looking out for Nicki and that is why he has to go back so soon, the following day. Andy visits Karen and she asks who the woman was, without giving Andy the chance to explain himself, she asks him to leave, calling the relationship off. As Taylor arrives home with Nathan, Haley lets him know that she doesn't trust Taylor. After getting a necklace from Felix, Brooke goes to see him and returns it to him, she says that she doesn't want to be bought by him, she just wants him to love her. Felix makes it up to her being sweet to her, a side Brooke has never really seen before. Jake asks Peyton if Rick was a drug dealer, and Peyton is forced to confess, but it was only the once. Jake tells her he worries about her, but Peyton says there is no need, but Jake wants to. Lucas pays another visit to Jules, he has checked her credit history and found that she paid in cash, meaning her credit references was a lie, and he wants to know why Dan called her. She tells him that she was beat up by her partner and put in the hospital. When he left, she was in a lot of debt. She put an advert on the internet to do anything legal. Dan answered her call and told her to fall in love with Keith and then break his heart, but once she did, she did fall in love with him and they have called off the deal. Peyton wakes up to another day with Jake, but this time he is packing. He gives her the first email she sent to him and said that the email comforted him and wants that sort of thing every day, so he asks her to move away with him. Peyton agrees to go with him. Haley wakes Taylor up packing her bags, she tells her she is kicking her out and gives Taylor no other option until Nathan tells Haley to let her stay as she is family. At the Tree Hill college, Andy takes his first lecture since Karen broke up with him. During the lecture, he explains to the class how he ran over a woman 3 years ago. He still goes to visit her in New York to see if she is ok. Karen puts the pieces together to realize that was the girl on the phone. Peyton is set to go with Jake and finally believes the rain in her life is going to stop as she is with the one she wants again. Deb goes by the cafe again to see Karen, she apologizes again and offers Karen to drop the partnership, Karen forgives her and just asks her never to lie again. Anna goes to see Lucas and apologizes for the way she has been treating him. She confesses that she is bisexual and that she tried to hide her feelings for girls through Lucas. Anna then tells Lucas she knows that he likes Brooke and will keep it a secret if he keeps her secret, they both agree. Felix gives Brooke the necklace back and tells her it is a gift, not a payment. Karen makes up with Andy as Peyton leaves with Jake. Lucas goes to see Keith to tell him what he knows but sees Jules there, he makes an excuse and a sharp exit from their apartment. At school, Anna and Lucas stick together as they both feel left out with all the couples as, at the apartment, Taylor smiles at Nathan from the bathroom, realizing, Nathan offers his help to Haley to make another attempt at rekindling their marriage. Memorable Quotes :"I can't believe I'm going to do this" :"You did good, married girl" ::Haley James Scott and Chris Keller :"Sounds like it finally stopped raining" :"Maybe it finally did" ::- Jake Jagielski and Peyton Sawyer :"When we were freshman she was a senior so you probably saw her round school" :"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've seen more of her than that...two years ago, when they put me on Varsity from the freshman team, the seniors threw this kind of out there party at my parent's beach house. Taylor was there...yeah, I was pretty wasted and she was, she was kind of the first girl I ever had sex with" ::- Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott :"I'm full of surprises" :"You're full of something" ::- Felix Tagarro and Brooke Davis :"Don't be afraid to be who you are" ::Peyton Sawyer to Anna Tagarro :"You don't have to worry about me Jake" :"I know, but what if I want to?" ::- Peyton Sawyer to Jake Jagielski :"You're so strong Peyton, you don't even know it. You got me through some pretty dark days and I've been thinking that if I can get all that from some words on a piece of paper, just imagine what it would be like to have the real thing everyday. I'm just tired of running, come with me Peyton" ::- Jake Jagielski to Peyton Sawyer :"What are you doing?" :"I'm helping you pack" :"Am I packing?" :"That's what I'm doing, sending you packing" ::- Taylor James and Haley James Scott :"Top up or down?" :"Down, I don't think it will rain today" ::- Jake Jagielski and Peyton Sawyer :"I kind of owe you the biggest apology in the world...cos, erm, I've been blaming alot of stuff on you that isn't your fault. The last place we lived, the all-girl school I went to, there were these rumors that got started and my family found out and I made a big deal out of it all, and we moved. Felix was pissed at me because of that but the is Lucas, those rumors, weren't just rumors, they were true" :"What were the rumors" :"That I like girls" ::- Anna Tagarro to Lucas Scott Voiceover :"Tennessee Williams once wrote, when so many are lonely as seem to be lonely, it would be inexcusably selfish to be lonely alone" ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) Music * "I Don't Wanna Be" - Gavin DeGraw * "Gather The Horses" - Charlie Mars * "One Against The Sun" - D'Lovely * "Sit Still" - Public * "Overdue" - The Get Up Kids * "Skyline Drive" - Mae * "Return To Me" - Matthew Ryan This episode's title originated from the song The Heart Brings You Back, originally sung by Blues Traveller. Trivia *Dan and Whitey do not appear in this episode. *Despite writing many episodes of the up to this point, this episode saw Mark Schwahn's directorial debut within the series. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Felix Taggaro Category:Episodes featuring Anna Taggaro Category:Episodes featuring Emily 'Jules' Chambers Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Andy Hargrove Category:Episodes featuring Taylor James Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Rick